


Deck the Halls

by wakeupstiles



Series: 12 Days of Teen Wolf Femslash Christmas 2015 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Established Friendship, F/F, Neighbors, apartment neighbors, of age drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year, Malia was hosting Christmas for all of her friends. There were just a few problems:<br/>1. She had no idea how to cook.<br/>2. She had no decorations.<br/>3. She waited until the last minute to do everything.<br/>She thought she was screwed until her neighbor and friend, Erica, saved her ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man. I had so much trouble writing this one. Writers block was horrible today. So, if it's less than great I apologize. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.

She knocked once. Twice. Three times and then took a step back and began pacing around the hallway. She was hoping her neighbor was home and prayed that she didn’t have plans for Christmas. _Of course she has plans for Christmas. Everyone has plans for Christmas you selfish ass._ She scolded herself. She turned back to the door, knocked again. Still no answer. _She’s not home. Of course she’s not home. Of course she has plans. It’s Christmas. Fuck._

Malia wasn’t entirely sure why she agreed to host the Christmas party that year. She didn’t own decorations and she didn’t know how to cook (thank you takeout). Basically she was fucked. Which was why she was furiously knocking on her neighbors door to see if she was home. Malia had planned to invite her to the party but she remembered the blonde saying something about going back to California for the holiday, so she didn’t bother. But that morning Malia saw her go into her apartment so she figured maybe she could come and help set up, and possibly quite literally save Christmas.

 _She’s not home._ Malia thought in dismay. She pulled at her short brown hair in frustration and defeat, then turned to go back to her apartment a few doors down but before she took a step the door opened and Malia turned back to see the blonde beauty standing in the threshold decked out in workout clothes.

Malia smiled sheepishly, gave a little wave. “Oh, sorry, did I interrupt?”

Erica shook her head, smiled. “Nah, I just finished.”

“Oh, good. I thought you were going back home for Christmas?” She inquired.

The other woman shrugged, crossed her arms over her chest. “I decided to stay. Hey, you okay? You look all…flustered.”

The short haired woman nodded a little as her face fell. “I’m hosting the Christmas party today and I have no decorations and I can’t cook and it starts in a few hours and I’m—“

“You need my help?” Erica asked with a raised brown. Malia nodded pitifully. The blonde grinned. “Yeah, I’ll help. I got a few boxes of decorations and I can cook.”

Relief flowed through the brunette like a river. “Oh, thank god.” She breathed.

“Just give me twenty minutes to take a shower and I’ll come over.” Malia nodded and Erica waved bye, then went back into her apartment to clean up. Malia dashed back to her apartment, her stomach in little knots.

 _She’s coming over to decorate, not wife you._ Malia tisked herself. Though, if the chance arose, she would not be opposed to Erica asking her out on a date. She really, really wouldn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

The curly blonde woman knocked on Malia’s door exactly twenty minutes later, three boxes of Christmas decorations at her feet and a cook book tucked under her arm. The two women grinned at each other, and Malia stepped aside to let her in, grabbing two of the boxes from the hallway. Erica got to work cooking while Malia set up the apartment. Surprisingly, they got it all done in four hours; right when people started to arrive is when Malia got the last decoration up and when Erica frosted the last cupcake.

They stood back and admired their work from the corner of the room while everyone else mingled with each other, chatting and laughing amongst themselves. “So, were you going to invite me to this thing even if you didn’t need my help?” Erica asked, sipping her vodka-cranberry mix.

Malia avoided her gaze, felt her face flush. She nodded a little, took a huge gulp of her own drink. “I was, but then you said you were going out of town so I just…didn’t.” She admitted rather ashamed.

“Oh,” Erica mumbled quietly, nodded in understanding.

She didn’t go on to explain why she stayed in Chicago and Malia didn’t ask. Instead, she said sincerely, “Thank you for helping today. You saved Christmas.”

Erica flipped her hair, gave Malia a little wink. “Of course I did.” When she noticed Malia’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink a sly grin broke across her face and she put her arm around the tall woman’s waist. “ _We_ saved Christmas.” She looked around the room, nodding approvingly at all the carefully placed festive decorations. “Maybe next time we can go on an actual date instead of party planning.” She suggested.

Malia’s eyes grew wide and she choked slightly on her drink, causing a little to go up her nose. “Are you—did you—really?” She couldn’t even form words. Erica nodded and Malia broke out into a fit of giggles, which caused Erica’s pretty face to warp into a scowl. She started walking away, embarrassed and agitated, but Malia grabbed her wrist and stopped her. “No, wait, I’m sorry.” She stepped in front of her, smiled sweetly. “I didn’t mean to laugh. It’s just—that’s the weirdest way someone’s ever asked me out on a date.”

Erica smirked, all the budding anger disappearing from her features. “Yeah, well, I don’t do conventional.” She shrugged, looped her arm through Malia’s, and led her to the middle of the living room to dance.


End file.
